Two Kings, One Destiny
by TheDoctorWho710
Summary: Also I do not own any of the characters, stories, plot items, etc. except the OC's King Arthur and Aragorn son of Arathorn find out that they belong to one destiny in a separate world where they were sent to Camelot and Middle-earth for safety from an Unspeakable evil... Do note: I know category is Sword in the Stone but there was no Ki
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or comments please send me a review! It will help make the story better and help me get info.

Also I don't own anything from these two stories but the OC's(sadly)

Once there were two babies named Aragorn and Arthur. They were brothers and Aragorn was eldest. Their mom and dad: King Charles and Queen Jasmine ruled over a big kingdom of fair people. The day in which our tale begins is a fair one…..or it was.

Queen Jasmine rushed around the nursery gathering clothes, food, blankets, and various other necessities needed to send to babies to two other realms. She hated saying goodbye but the circumstances were grim. Sauron, a foe powerful enough to already have conquered surrounding countries and brought them to their knees, was headed for them. For it was told that Sauron would be defeated by two heirs that were brothers. So it was to send them away till they could return and save the kingdom. Her husband Charles was waiting with Merdalf the chief advisor and wizard of the king. He would split in two and go with each child to advise and help them discreetly. Charles had told her Aragorn would be sent to a land called Middle-earth and Arthur to one called Camelot. With them would go their birth-right swords, which were forged at their birth: Narsil and Excalibur. In front of the thrones shone two portals, through which could be seen lands full of unknown things. Charles then took Aragorn's baby cradle with the sword attached on the bottom and threw it through the first portal. "Fair ye well my son." said Charles. He took Arthur and threw his baby cradle and sword into the second portal. "May my heart go with you…" said my husband. Merdalf then split in two and two puffs of smoke rose and shot into the portals. Just as the portals started closing there was a cry and the walls blew in with the force of a small bomb and a black shadowy shape launched itself into the first portal.

A portal opened and out a baby. The baby was asleep. A few elves who had been taking a chance walk and had seen it happen, took him to a secret hollow where he could sleep restfully for a few years or more till he grew up. See the place kept him asleep but he still grew up. Just much more slowly then you or I. Not far away a sword had shot out of the portal and landed near a bright city. A figure in grey robes landed and strode off to a piece of wooded area. A second or two later a black shadow slithered out of the portal and headed away from the bright light it hated so much. It was headed to a place on the horizon. One more to his liking. One he would rule this land in. In the name of…..SAURON THE TERRIBLE!...he would get his revenge and change the history of this world forever.

The shadow finally reached the dark land he would now call "Mordor". He loved it. He would rule here and make the whole land bow down….sure he had lost more than half of his original power when he traveled through the portal but still he would win. He always did. He could see that insolent city now. It attracted his eye like a bug to a bug zapper. It was too bright and cheerful….I'm coming for you first.

In a far off land…

A portal of swirling light appeared and a baby flew out and landed on some cobblestone that lined a street outside a castle….the castle belonged to King Uther and Queen Ingraine…..a few knights saw the baby and took him to the king and queen. They gave him to Sir Ector and his wife. The sword flew out and landed in a stone not far away handle-up while a robed figure landed and strode abubrutly away. The sword would cause much trouble later.

It was a chance day when Elendil found it. It was a sword. Bright and shining it was with jewels incrusted on the hilt. It seemed to have another worldly feeling to it and it was light but supple. He looked up and saw on the horizon and angry line of mountains, like teeth. Above these he saw lighting strike them and heard thunder boom. He spied a volcano spew forth the fiery entrails of the raging earth. He knew an evil was brewing. Hard times were coming and war was among them. Gondor was a fair city of fair people ruled by Elendil. They had an alliance with the elves ruled by Gil-Galad in case anything was wrong…..not that it should be….but times had changed…..an evil was brewing on the horizon….one that called itself "Sauron". He had already assailed them once but now it was their turn to assail him. Elendil and Gil-Galad lead vanguards of people to assail his fortress in Mordor. Sauron personally came out and met them and a battle quickly ensued. They won (barely) and Sauron was defeated and had his ring cut off. Gil-galad and Elendil both perished among many brave and valiant souls and the sword broke. The ring and the sword passed to Isildur, Elendil's heir.

Sauron fled to a dark wood where he found a fortress. He was seething and in a terrible rage….he should have waited till he was stronger…..he was too hasty…Oh well as long as my One Ring is alive so am I…..That fool of men Isildur…..you will soon die and I will not….


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn woke after sleeping for many centuries. He was taken to live with a father named Arathorn and a mom by elves. After his mom and dad both died he was taken to live with Elrond Half-Elven in Rivendell. He grew up and roamed the land with the Dunedain. He helped to save lives and helped to save helpless fat-innkeepers from things that were evil and yet so close to his home. He became friends with a wandering wizard named Gandalf who sometimes aided him on his travels.

Arthur Pendragon was a very odd boy. His brother was a strapping, nice looking guy. He wasn't. His brother was good at everything. He wasn't. One day their father decided to take them to see a tournament that was held because of some sword stuck in a stone. His brother, Kay, told him to carry his sword but, of course he forgot. His brother was mad, but worry not Arthur had seen a sword a ways back in a rock. He rushed back and grasped the handle disregarding the sign on the stone…..pulled it out and ran back and gave it to his brother. This caused everyone to freak out because it was the "sword". Arthur eventually became king after everyone accepted it…finally. He even befriended a wizard named Merlin. He also acquired a sword named Excalibur which turned out to be the one from the stone. Now at this time reports went around of dimensional rifts in different places. Through them could be seen a man, a wizard and some short people. But before they could get closer they shut tight. The matter was brought before Arthur and he said the matter would be investigated. At about the same time Arthur was having memories of things he never ever did or saw: a brother he never had a sword like his….

In Middle-earth lots had happened…the One Ring had been found. And Sauron wanted it…. He was strong and mad….he WOULD get what he wanted.

In Rivendell the Fellowship of the Ring was formed and in it was Aragorn. He was journeying to his destiny….in Gondor. He was descended from the Kings of old and Isildur. The sword that was broken was reforged and named Anduril. Before they left an elf pulled him aside and stated "The world you think you know where you are a descended king is a lie, it is a lie of the enemy to trick you and make you do your real purpose in this world…it is an image overlaid the truth….remember.." The elf strode away before Aragorn could reply. Nothing much happened on the journey after that except impassable mountains and deep mines. Gandalf was also lost in the mines to much grieving….In Lorien Aragorn kept having memories he never had: of a kingly figure, a brother, a similar sword, and a wizard. At about this time people all over declared they saw rifts in the fabric of the world they showed: a kingly man, knights, and a wizard. But before they could do anything they closed tightly.

The time in Lorien was peaceful and full of rest but they needed to leave. The growing darkness was put out of their minds for a while but they had to leave soon…..before they couldn't at all. On their last day they ate lunch with Galadriel who gave them rafts and gifts. To Aragorn she bestowed a sheath for his sword. They then rowed down river….


	3. Chapter 3

They had been many days at river when they came to the Falls of Rauros… Aragorn led the group to the right arm of the river. They then disembarked and slept for the night. Aragorn got up and replaced Frodo at the watch. The next day dawned bright and clear, the sun was shining and it was a breezy but quaint view. The group decided to try to figure out what to do ahead. Frodo who was stressed out decided to walk and think it out. Boromir followed him without anyone's notice. While Frodo was out Boromir tried to attack him to steal the ring. While the others noticed Boromir's absence they decided to look for them. Pippin and Merry ran into Boromir and they got attacked by Orcs. The Orcs killed Boromir and the hobbits were taken…Frodo unseen had slipped off into a boat followed by Sam on his quest into Mordor….while Aragorn lead Legolas and Gimli into the far reaches of the land to find and rescue the hobbits. While unbeknownst to the orcs one of their comrades had charged through a portal into the unknown

Arthur loved to hunt. He loved to hunt in the forests of Camelot and to bring home animals for his feasts and banquets…but one day when a portal opened in front of him and out charged a little ugly thing that looked a bit an elf someone had sat on…he was freaked out…..and embarrassed because he was the king…no reason to be scared…anyways the squashed elf looked scared so he slew it and gathered its carcass and brought it home to show everyone how interesting this world just got.

Aragorn had been leading them for three days and two nights before they saw the Rohirrim. They came out of no-where and pointed their spears at them. They asked of their business and when they told them they said that they had recently been hunting a group of mangy orcs and had killed the lot of them under the eaves of Fangorn. The piles still burned. When they asked them if any small hobbits had survived they said none that was seen lived. Aragorn refused to give up hope so the Rohirrim gave those horses and they rode off. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode towards Fangorn and arrived at nightfall. They decided to make camp and kept a watch on the surrounding night. At about midnight Gimli, who was on watch, hollered because a man in white robes leaning on a staff had been watching him from under a tree. He fled along with their horses.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Aragorn and the others searched for the Hobbits among the ashes but could not find them. They did find however tracks leading into Fangorn. They decided to enter Fangorn and made it to a ledge which was empty and devoid of objects. They went to turn around and lo and behold a white figure was behind them. He was surrounded in a bright white light….It was Gandalf!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for such a short Chapter guys…

During his first reign of terror Sauron had seduced 9 kings before they knew he was evil. To them he gave nine rings "for mortal men doomed to die" Yet they wouldn't die….no they would live forever to do their masters bidding. They would serve him and would live in this world until he was strong enough to make the return trip home and kill those two insolent baby's. He set one above the rest and called him the "Witch-king" and gave him a land named Angmar. But that was before he fell….but he was back…..and he would change everything. Even though he3 was currently reduced to being an eye atop his tower at Barad Dur he would be much stronger when he got his one ring back….. Yes it was found in a land called the Shire….a queer name but fear not….soon all lands would bow down and fear the name of SAURON….he had recently sent out the nine not yet fully formed but cloaked in black and they rode on steeds of the same color….but they had failed and had come back empty handed twice…they felt his wrath but eventually he gave them new steeds…..ones more powerful…and winged.

The Witch-king brooded on what to do. He had failed at capturing the Halfling and the ring at Amon Sul….. He remembered the days when he had destroyed it like it was yesterday. He was more powerful then but still… he failed also at the ford near Rivendell…But he would succeed….because Lord Sauron always got his way…

Arthur sat at his table at a feast when a page ran in shouting about a dimensional rift through which could be seen a guy writing a story on a notebook…he was wearing weird clothes too. Arthur replied casually "Oh….that must be the author of the story we are in…" everyone replied…"Story!?"

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas rode for many miles and had gotten to Meduseld in Rohan and they had "fixed" king Théoden from the treacherous Saruman. They then rode to helms deep and a big battle unfolded ….with Gandalf later coming back from leaving to gather troops and saved the day. They then went to assail Orthanc where Saruman lived. They found it already in ruins because of the Ent's and the two missing hobbits they thought dead. They talked to Saruman and his servant Wormtongue through a black stone at them. Pippin was drawn to it and later after journeying towards he finally tried to use it. Gandalf took him to Gondor while Aragorn and the others after going to Meduseld went with the Rohirrim to help aid Gondor….but Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas turned aside and went to the paths of the dead.


End file.
